


You Owe Me A Bubble Tea

by NaSugarDustSnowfall



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaSugarDustSnowfall/pseuds/NaSugarDustSnowfall
Summary: Posting this on A03 so my friends can find my account. I already posted this on Wattpad under SugarDustSnowfall





	You Owe Me A Bubble Tea

Rose Kubei, the innocent student in all of Surado Highschool for Girls. She always sleeps in her free time and is daydreaming and looking out her window during class. Her fluffy pink hair always in a bun and her white eyes are majority of the time closed. She is always left out of friend groups and often called to innocent when she tries to join conversations. Even though she is a loner, there is one person who would always try to be close to her and would try to walk up and confess her feeling to her. That person was Camellia Tsubaki, the popular girl in her class and the most athletic, smart, and beautiful girl in class. With her long and silky indigo hair and glistening cerulean eyes, all the students fell for her, but her eyes were on Rose. There was one thing that kept her from talking to Rose; whenever she tried to talk to Rose, she would always turn and walk away. One day, they were in study hall and Rose was listening to a nostalgic loft playlist. Camellia was sitting next to her, texting her friends and watching ASMR videos. As study hall passed, Rose had slowly started to fall asleep, her head slowly falling to the side until it rested on Camellia’s shoulder. “Hey watch it-“ Camellia stopped as she saw a cute girl with poofy pink hair sleeping. “Ahhh, holy sweet potatoes Rose’s is sleeping on my shoulder”?! Camellia internally screamed as Rose started to wake up. “Ah, Oh! I’m sorry, I must have fallen asleep. Sorry about that”. Rose said in a whisper-like voice. Still flustered, Camellia quickly composed herself. “It's fine. It’s just that you owe me a boba tea after school.” Camellia responded, hoping to befriend the sleepy girl. “Oh, um ok, where do you want to meet”? “Let's meet at Milky Galaxy Boba at 4 after school”. With that, they both left. When Rose reached the shop, Camellia was standing outside with her hair flowing in the light breeze. “Rose, hey! Let's get some boba tea”! As they walk into the shop, the calming scent of black tea flows through the shop and lofi music plays in the background. “Welcome to Milky Galaxy Boba! What would you like today”? “I’ll have a jasmine milk tea. What are you gonna get Rose”? “Um, I’ll get the brown sugar milk tea”. When they left the store, boba in hand, Camellia noticed that Rose was walking fast. “Hey Rose, why do you always walk away when I try to talk to you”? Rose freezes, then turns around, “Camellia, please don’t think I’m weird for saying this, b-but I like you. You’re probably shocked that I’m confessing my feelings for you since everyone thinks I’m the innocent cinnamon roll. I was too shy to confess my feeling to you, plus I didn’t want other people to start making weird rumors that instead of being an innocent cinnamon roll I would be a pervert. I-I’ll understand if you reject me- HMPH?!” Rose gets cut off by Camellia kissing her passionately. Rose, at first shocked, just stood there, but soon melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Camellia. “Don’t worry Rose, I love you too, and I would like to ask you if you want to… um, go out together”. Rose smiles and hugs Camellia, “Of course I would”.


End file.
